As a technique relating to the management of articles in a warehouse, Patent Literature 1 discloses the following storage and retrieval management system. The storage and retrieval management system in Patent Literature 1 includes: a forklift; an in-warehouse database; a control device; and first and second photographing devices that photograph images. The forklift conveys a cargo-loaded pallet. In the in-warehouse database, storage and retrieval information for managing storage locations of cargoes are stored. The control device performs storage and retrieval management of cargoes. The first photographing device is provided at the top of a doorway of a warehouse through which the forklift passes. The second photographing device is provided on the forklift or at each location in the warehouse. When the forklift laden with a cargo-loaded pallet enters the warehouse, the first photographing device photographs a first image containing a name of the cargo loaded on the pallet and a forklift ID displayed on the forklift. When the forklift places the cargo-loaded pallet at a predetermined location in the warehouse, the second photographing device photographs a second image containing a location ID displayed at the location and the forklift ID. The control device checks the name of the cargo photographed in the first image, the location ID photographed in the second image, and the storage and retrieval information stored in the in-warehouse database based on the forklift ID photographed in the first and second images. Then, it judges whether the cargo matching the storage and retrieval information has been disposed at the location matching the storage and retrieval information.